This invention relates to the field of domestic cooking ranges, and more particularly to such ranges having a pyrolytic self-cleaning capability. The invention is directed to a door lock assembly for such appliances, and the assembly is especially adapted for use in an appliance having both a pyrolytic self-cleaning capability and a microwave cooking capability.
Domestic ranges having a heat cleaning or a pyrolytic self-cleaning capability are well known. Such ranges use the technique of heating the oven cavity to temperatures substantailly in excess of those encountered in normal cooking, typically above 750.degree. F. Because of the high temperatures involved in such operations, it is a safety requirement that the oven door be securely locked and not be openable while such temperatures exist in the oven. A variety of locks to accomplish this purpose have been suggested in the prior art.
While pyrolytic oven lock mechanisms have been previously known, they have been less than fully satisfactory. The cost and complexity of manufacture as well as reliability are areas in which improvement is required.
Moreover, domestic cooking appliances which have the capability of performing both conventional cooking and microwave cooking in a single cavity have now been made available to the consumer. In such an appliance the door lock assembly must serve not only to provide the necessary locking functions during pyrolytic self-cleaning but must also provide for safe and reliable operation in the microwave cooking mode.